


Laughter, Loss, and Lunacy

by 96percentdone (Nakanaide)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kuzuryuu mention, Naegi mention, Post Game, and dead, kamukura mention, komahina if you squint, or personalities, they don't even count as characters though they don't have names, they're just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakanaide/pseuds/96percentdone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' So he stands there, basking in the ruins of his childhood, reminiscing about days no longer in reach.'<br/>Hinata's search for his parents brings unpleasant results. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter, Loss, and Lunacy

He spent months trying to convince them. His behaviour was exemplary for what felt like centuries, but the effort paid off. The Future Foundation finally granted him permission to search for his parents. Hinata Hajime was finally allowed to leave the island.

Of course, they had given him some provisions he needed to follow. The first was that he was only allowed one month. The second required him to bring a member of the Future Foundation with him, as well as a friend of his own. Naegi was a given, as Hinata had figured that of all the members of the Future Foundation, Naegi was the one he liked the most, but a friend? That was a tougher choice.

In hindsight he should have went with Kuzuryuu, as Kuzuryuu is far less talkative, but it was too late now. Back when he made the judgement call, he thought it would be nice to invite Komaeda to come outside with him. He knew the boy didn’t have many friends, and clung to him in social situations. Plus, Komaeda was his friend, and he felt bad about leaving him alone for a month.

He regrets this decision now.

At first, he could tolerate the other boys constant rants on the “overwhelming despair” the world is in. He could handle the speeches on how it will give birth to an “illustrious shining hope”. But after two weeks, it starts to get old, especially since he had _no idea_ where his parents were.

He’s starting to lose his patience.

“Hinata-kun—”

“Not now, Komaeda. I’m sure whatever it is is plenty hopeful” Hinata cuts him off, trudging through the dirt and blood caked streets.

The white haired boy is taken aback before flipping back to his regular calm demeanour. “Look,” Komaeda says while gesturing to the right at an old crumbling apartment complex. “This is the one you were looking for, wasn’t it?”

Hinata stops dead in his tracks. A million possibilities run through his head, before he turns to face where the gangly boy was pointing. There it was: his childhood home, in all its glory.

Glory is an inappropriate word, as it looks like it was abandoned for years. It’s deteriorating, with broken windows and rotting doors. The whole building is caked in dirt and blood, but Hinata couldn't be more excited about this run down place. So he stands there, basking in the ruins of his childhood, reminiscing about days no longer in reach.

He snaps back to attention when an abrupt pale hand appeared waving before his eyes. “Shall we go?” the boy next to him asked.

“Yeah—” Hinata responds, before whipping around and asking “wait, where’s Naegi?” The shortest member of their trio was nowhere to be seen, upon a quick look around.

“He left a while back. He said he had something to discuss with the Future Foundation branch here. He'll meet with us here once that was over” Komaeda explained.

Hinata nods and proceeds. “Come on Komaeda; it’s in here”

Upon entering, they were overcome with the putrid stench of decay. Hinata considered leaving, as the smell of dead bodies was overwhelming as well as ominous, but he had to know the fate of his parents. He was told the last records of their existence were hiding out in this building, so if they were anywhere, his best chance was here. He’s determined to find them, so even if the stench is repugnant, he'll move forward. So he progressed through old halls and musty stairwells, followed by the white haired boy.

“We’re almost there,” Hinata said, upon reaching the third floor, before anxiety crept over him. He moved faster with every step, before making a mad dash down the hall. He ran, overwhelmed with questions as his friend called after him.

_What if they aren’t here?_

_What if they don’t want to see me?_

_What if they’re—?_

He didn’t dare finish that last thought, as he skidded to a sudden stop in front of the door, and was about to knock, but froze. The door was slightly off it’s hinges, just like he remembered, white paint peeling from the wood. There was even the tiny dent from the time that he accidentally ran into the door as a child. That wasn’t the problem.

The door was open.

“What seems to be the problem, Hinata-kun?” his pale friend asked, before glancing through the opening door.

The open room was a mess; the table snapped in half and ripped cushions thrown across the room, streaming cotton from the seams. Cabinets smashed and crushed, and what looks like the remains of an old TV shattered in the corner. Yet the worst was strewn about disgusting mouldy carpeting: the remains of a middle-aged man and woman.

The pale boy entered the room, attempting to straighten out the mess, and pay his respects for the dead. Hinata just stood there, paralysed in shock, red eyes frozen wide at the horrendous sight before his eyes. Suddenly his mind flooded with images.

_A man and a woman opened the door_

_“Who are you?”_

_“Wait, what are you, doing, how did you find us?”_

_The man is lifted and thrown into the TV_

_“Ha-Hajime? Is that you—? STOP!”_

_A brief glimmer of silver_

_A scream_

_Blood spattering the walls_

_Silence_

A soft voice summons him from the depths of his mind. “I’m sorry for your loss, if you want me to leave while you pay your respects, I can wait outside—Hinata-kun?” grey-eyes stared into his own dead ones, searching for any sign of the brunettes awareness.

Hinata stood there, petrified by the sight of his parents, not responding to or acknowledging Komaeda. Eventually, he mechanically approached the decomposing bodies of his mother and father. He dragged himself forward, one foot in front of the other before grinding to a halt.

At this point, Komaeda wasn’t sure if the other boy wanted him to stay or leave, so he trailed behind the spiky haired boy. He pondered what his friend might do next. Would he cry? Collapse? He hoped Hinata would at least acknowledge him.

Silence.

No rotting wood creaking. No broken glass cracking. No cold wind whistling. No animated breaths whispering. Nothing.

Deafening, uncomfortable, eerie silence.

Komaeda shifted around uneasily, watching the other, but the other just stood there, unmoving. The other stood straight like a tower, staring downward at the tragedy beneath him. Komaeda waited for the other to say something, do something, waiting for something, anything—

“I killed them,” a monotonous voiced resounded throughout the room.

Komaeda jolted, startled by the sudden voice, before responding, “I’m sorry, I think I misheard you, could you—”

“They’re dead. I killed them,” the other repeated, before chuckling. It was a dark chuckle. A malicious chuckle which transformed from a chuckle to a giggle to full blown laughter. His laughter echoed in unending madness throughout the building.

“I killed them. As Kamukura.” he blurts out, through laughter, snorting and cackling as he continues. “At first they couldn’t recognise me, but by the time my mom did it was too late, I had already killed her.” The hideous laughter continued, bouncing off the walls, as the boy doubled backward. He continued to ramble on and on about the murder of his parents, and how _despair inducing_ it all was, while laughing.

Komaeda couldn’t stand it anymore; that ugly despair filled laughter had to stop. It didn’t suit Hinata. “Hinata-kun, please stop.”

No response.

A louder “Hinata-kun.”

Nothing.

“Hinata-kun, STOP!” Komaeda yelled, cutting that awful cacophony of laughter off. There was silence again. Good. He had finally gotten the other’s attention.

Hinata turned around and stared at Komaeda, as if Komaeda offended him by daring to interrupt his madness. Finally, Hinata spoke, in an almost irritated monotone “Do you need something, Komaeda?”

Komaeda glared back. “Yes I do, actually,” responding with ease, undaunted, folding his arms over his chest.

“Well? Out with it,” Hinata demanded, angrily gesturing for Komaeda to speak.

Komaeda analysed his friend before him. The brunette was quivering, trying to keep his composure in a situation where no one could. Behind his ice cold glare was a flood of emotions daring to break through. His menacing and angry charade was crumbling at the edges.

Komaeda didn’t understand much about grief. To him, death is another means to achieve hope rather than a tragedy. But if he looked beyond that, back at emotions and ideas he had long since locked away, he understood. He knew the pain of losing your parents due to something that’s your fault. For Komaeda, it was his luck, for Hinata, it was Kamukura.

Komaeda paused, collecting his thoughts together and composing himself, before speaking. “Hinata-kun, you’re allowed to be...”

He waited before continuing, not wanting to further damage the broken person before him. “I know you’re remorseful, and perhaps you feel as though you’re not allowed to feel guilt, but, they’re your parents. That’s reason enough to be sad.” He refrained from mentioning that he could overcome this despair and find hope, as he knew it would only anger the other.

“Hinata-kun?”

And with that, Hinata collapsed to his knees, quaking. Out stumbled apology after apology after apology.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He repeated, as he completely fell to the floor. He was an emotional wreck of sobs, apologising to people who would never hear him.

Komaeda sat down next to Hinata, and from that point he was clueless on how to comfort him. Comfort was not his forte, and while he was pretty sure Hinata needed a hug, Komaeda wasn’t able to give it to him. Physical contact always made him nervous.

He glanced from Hinata to his lap, back and forth. He kept chastising himself for being unable to do such a simple task, before trying to psych himself up.

Hinata is mourning.

Hinata needs comfort.

Hinata is his friend.

He _loves_ Hinata.

Komaeda inched in front of the grieving boy, before shakily and awkwardly wrapping his arms around the other. The other boy stopped moving. _Did I do something wrong?_ He started to worry, before he heard a tiny voice.

“I’m sorry, Hinata-kun. I didn’t catch that”

Hinata snorted. _Of course you didn’t catch that_ , and he repeated “I said thanks, Komaeda.” He almost laughed when Komaeda sighed of relief and hurriedly let go, retreating into himself. Komaeda glanced around awkwardly. _He’s really not good at this, is he?_

The two of them sat there talking, and Hinata found himself reminiscing with Komaeda about his youth. Before despair, before Kamukura, before Hope’s Peak held any meaning to him, and soon he found himself cheering up. He was laughing at one of Komaeda’s horrible puns before—

“Hey Komaeda-kun? Hinata-kun? Are you guys still inside?” A voice calls from outside. That’s definitely Naegi.

“We should go, Hinata-kun, unless there’s something you still wish to do?” Komaeda stands, futilely brushing the dirt off his ratty green coat.

Hinata heaved himself off the ground, before looking back at his parents’ bodies, lost in thought. “Hey Komaeda, you don’t think they hate me, do you?” he asked, glancing over at the other.

“No, I’m sure they don’t, but that’s an awfully despair filled question, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda started, and Hinata knew exactly what was about to begin: another hope speech.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, come on, let’s go.” Hinata walked off, ignoring the boy trailing behind him as he endlessly spouted about hope, and smiled to himself.

Maybe bringing Komaeda wasn’t so bad.


End file.
